Love, blood, & rock
by ravemacarthie
Summary: A German rock stars life turned upside down. Eternity without love? What a sad fate. bitte please R
1. Chapter 1

Note: First; I realize that my chapters are very short, that just the way i write, so please don't discreminate because of that. Second; I will in some parts of the story have the characters speek german. the translation will be at the bottom of the page. Enjoy ^-^

chapter 1  
As i looked into the mirror without seeing a reflection . i knew that my life as a mortal was over. sure i'd still be a rock star, but eternal life without love seemed a sad fate.  
"bill, its time to rock."  
i turned away from the mirror and looked at my brother tom.  
"Okay, i'll be right there."  
vampires, a few days ago if you told me they were real. i'd just laugh and say yeah right. but now it seems i am one. two days ago i was kidnapped and turned because of my fame.  
how can that be you may be asking, well im not really sure. all i really know is that i had gotten too influential, i guess you could say, in the lives of my fans. aparently vampires are afraid of humans with to much power. so they kidnapped me and the rest is history. though there are some misconceptions about vampires i'd like to clear up. one, crosses have no affect on us. two, i can go out in the sun. and three, i loved garlic when i was human and i still do.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
i stared up at the ceiling in the hotel after the concert was over. thinking and fallowing the pattern on the tiles. tom had fallen asleep an hour ago listening to Sammy deluxe. what Georg and Gustav were doing i didn't know.  
my phone stated ringing, my world is crashin down around whisperin without a sound, seems my new favorite vampire was calling. though i have to admit she could sing she was the one sing the ringtone thats how i knew it was her.  
"hello, alexa." i said.  
Alexa is slightly shorter then me with shoulder length black hair with the tips dyed bright purple and her green eyes are flecked with gold.  
"finally, gosh bill you sure take your time answering the phone."  
"hey, now is that anyway to talk to a friend." i love getting on her nerves.  
"oh man, you can be annoying, but fine. hello, bill how are you." she said in a straned voice. i silently laughed.  
"im fine thanks, you."  
"oh, im just lovely. NOW CAN WE PLEASE GET DOWN TO BUISSNESS!"  
"sure whats up." i asked calmly.  
"well mister smarty pants its time for your first lesson."  
"already?" i asked.  
"what do you mean already its been two day i would think you'd have gotten over the shock by now."  
"fine, gosh you don't have to get snippy."  
"oh, you haven't seen me snippy. now come down stares and get in my car.""yeah, yeah im coming see you in a sec." i said then hung up. i may have sounded all cool and calm but really i was nervous. i mean how would you feel if you had to learn how to well how to drink and such, it just made me shiver. i put on a hat and hoodie and walked down to the lobby.  
i looked out the doors and saw Alexa's car. how could you miss it it was a silver topless jaguar. it was awesome to say the least.  
i had to practically claw my way to the car. there were so many people around it and not all were staring at the car. but i couldn't really blame them Alexa sat there impaciently looking hotter than humanly posible. she was wearing a dark purple halter top with a black deniem skirt, knee high leather boots an a choker with a silver star hanging from it.  
i finally got to the car and got in. "finally." Alexa said starting the car. then i heard someone say oh my god thats bill kaulitz. crap, then there were camera flashes and people yelling. Alexa floored it half running some people over.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
when i woke up the next morning tom was yelling. "bill, what the hell is this?"  
"its to early, stop yelling."  
"i'll stop when i want to. now what is this?" he asked again pointing at the T.V  
i looked up and saw that it was one of those gossip tabloid shows. "and now the top story of the morning. bill kaulitz from tokio hotel was seen outside his hotel last night getting into a car with some mysterious lady. could bill have a secret." i sat there staring while tom turned off the T.V. "now i ask again, what is that."  
i just sat there staring for a second.  
"well." asked tom.  
"um uh, shes a friend."  
"really. well mister shes a friend. your going to have to tell that to all the fans that are probably crying there eyes out right now."

aw crap i didn't even think of that all those fans. what am i gonna say.  
"bill"  
i dont know what to do.  
"bill snap out of it and answer your phone."  
"huh, oh my phones ringing." it was Alexa i walked in to the other room and locked the door. "hey" tom yelled.  
"yeah, Alexa." i said a little shakely.  
"crap, what the hell are we going to do!." she yelled.  
"why are you asking me its your fault." i yelled back.  
"how is this my fault, mister famous!"  
"maybe if you hadn't had such a flashy car and looked so hot that you melted everything males eyes, no one would have noticed me."  
"well, i um."

"wait, what did you just say." asked Alex.  
"well i uh."  
"you said i was hot."  
"no i didn't."  
"yes you did, Oh my god. you like me."  
"eh um uh. so!." i yelled.  
"nothing, talk to you later."  
"no, wait." i said, but she had already hung up.  
okay, crap, what did i just do?

tom finally got the door open and saw me siting on the bed. "what are you doing?"  
"think that im an idiot."  
"huh?"  
"never mind, don't we have an interview to get to."  
"um ja?"  
"okay lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

After the interview. We had a photo shoot and then a show rehearsal for the next days show. I hadn't really had time to think about what had happened earlier. But when we got back to the hotel, my phone started ringing. It was Alexa.  
"H-hallo." I said my voice slightly shaky as this mornings events washed into my mind.  
"Hallo. We need to talk." said Alexa.  
"Um, Ok. lets talk."  
"No,no. I was thinking we could talk over dinner or something."  
"Uh, dinner."  
"yeah, why is it a bad time."  
"No! Of course not."  
"um, Ok. I'll be there in five. Meet me round back."  
When she hung up I was in shock for a little while as questions spun around in my head. Had she just asked me out? Was the most reoccurring one. Then an important detail sank in. Alexa had said she'd be here in five minutes. It had been three since I'd hung up that meant I had roughly two to get down stairs. I started to leave the room. "Hey, Bill. Where are you going we gotta figure out what we're gonna do about your so called friend."  
"I've already figured that out. Tell you when i get back. Cause I really gotta go."  
"Where?"  
"To dinner and I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now."  
"K, Talk when you get back." Tom said with a wink.

I got to the elevator but it was to slow. So I ran down the stairs, but even running I was slow. 'Great.' I thought as I opened the back door into the cool night air. Alex was there sitting in her car. "hurry up slow poke." "sorry, I'm late." I said sliding onto the cars leather seat. She started driving and we just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes. "Uh, so where are we going?" I asked when I couldn't stand it anymore. I know I probably seem all timid and shy, but thats just around Alexa. She kind of scares me, but in a kind of too Hott for me sort of way. "Oh, um, we're going to a steak house on 5th Allee."

"Oh, um, okay."

We got to the restraunt, we ordered, and just sat there in silence, again. This was getting on my nerves. I hate silence, one of the reasons I'm a rock star. "Ok, I'm gonna be blunt." said Alexa taking a breath.

* * *

**Ok, so i couldn't figure exactly what to have Alexa say so I'm going to leave you hanging so ha.**** ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this chapter was kind of an experiment for me. seeing as i've never writen a chapter like this from a guys pov. so any feedback would be very helpful. Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5

"Ok, I'm gonna be blunt cause thats just how i am. I don't like drawing things out. Its useless."

"Um, Alexa, your babling." I said. "Man, I always do that when i'm nervous."

"Your nervous?"

"Yeah, the truth is, um, Ilike you too." I just sat there in shock for a while till what she had said sunk in. 'Woohoo.' I thought doing a dance in my head. Then our food came and I couldn't think of what to say. So we ate our meal in an uncomfortable silence.

We drove back to the hotel and Alexa parked round back. "look," said Alexa turning towards me, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Crud she miss took my silence. And before I could talk myself out of it. I leaned over and kissed her. After a second she pulled backbreaking the kiss. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just shocked. Thats all." she said. "Ok." I said and kissed her again deepening it. this time she didn't pull back she leaned into it giving me a little more confidence. I ran my tounge along he bottom lip asking permission.

When we couldn't stand to not breath anymore. We broke apart breathing hard. "H-hey, I gotta go." I said.

"Why?"

"We have a concert tomarrow."

"Okay." I kissed her again and got out of the car. "Hey, come to the after party?"

"sure." she said and drove off.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I opened the hotel room door thinking Tom was asleep. "Hey, Bill how was your. *Oh Mien Gott, you have sex hair, And I thought you were going to dinner." said tom. I just roled my eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok first the translation even though its kind of obvious Oh Mien Gott means Oh My God.**

**second, I can't remember my second. T-T**

**third, review please.  
**


	6. TEAR, TEAR

**hallo Two people reading my story. I am sad to say that my story is on pause till next week. Due to a science project. but if you would be so kind as to vote on the poll i created and maybe tell other people to vote. I would much apreciate that.**

** totally out of her mind,  
_RAVEN ^_^_**


End file.
